A Christmas Eve Special
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: Feliz Navidad! The title says it all!


_**Just a little something. **_

It was Christmas Eve and Atem had nothing better to do than to sit around in his desk at the police department. What a nice way to celebrate Christmas Eve.

Tea was sleeping on the couch. She knew Atem would be late, again. He's been doing that for the last couple of weeks. Every since that woman...

"Hey, lets call it a night Atem. I quite doubt that we can spend another night on this stupid case. I'm sure the family will understand."

Atem sighed. Last week, a fifteen-year-old girl was rapped and murdered, the body was found on her ex-boyfriend's apartment. As a homicide detective, this can really be a pain in the ass. Especially during Christmas.

He really didn't want to go home. Ever since his girlfriend, Tea, thinks that he's cheating on her, his life has been a pain. Even now that she gets tired easily, he doesn't want to bother her.

She wants to break up with him. The same thing the guys are telling him every day in the station. Atem just wants them to shut up, or he'll shoot. There was no way in hell that she would want that. Tea has been the love of his life since collage. They've been together ever since. Atem working in NYPD and Tea working with the New York City Ballet, he really thought that they could be together. Or so he thought.

Atem got ready leave. He was sure that the killer will be caught and the "cute" cop would just leave him alone. For once.

Tea woke up. She was ready to go to the bathroom. Again.

Atem was walking down the street. It was snowing. It was really pretty. He wished Tea would just forgive him. It was just one kiss. Behind her back. On her birthday...

Now he really wished that he never met Teresa. That new cop that got transferred from Chicago, sure she was pretty, but his true love is Tea, not her.

He was walking down the street. The same street that he and Tea walked on their fifth year anniversary. Than, he saw it.

Tea just sat on the bathtub. Thinking on how things got out of control.

It was on her birthday, Atem promised her a quiet dinner in her favorite restaurant. She was waiting outside their apartment building when he saw him. With that woman, her lips with his. For over a minute. Tea doesn't remember the last time she had a kiss from Atem that lasted that long. All she could do was stare, stare right in the eyes of her precious love.

Tea started to cry.

This would be a good time to run. Atem completely forgot that he has a car, and its near the parking lot of the station, which was like a couple of blocks from where he is. Now, running seems to be the best option to get home quickly.

In his hand, was Tea's Christmas present. Atem only hoped that she'll like it.

After ten minutes of crying and siting alone in the bathtub, Tea got out and went back to the couch.

She was a freshman in collage when Atem was a junior. They were so happy back in the day. Now, reality hit her in the face. It was just too good to be true. But this is the least of her worries. Something else is bugging her. How could Atem not notice?

Tea went back to sleep.

Atem, before considering collapsing from the lack of air from running ten to fifteen blocks, arrived to the apartment building. On the fifth floor,was Tea.

Tea heard a knock. She ignored it, until a couple of knocks later, she got up and went to the door.

Atem stood there, staring into the eyes of his true love. He was about to step in when Tea slammed the door at his face.

Tea didn't want to see him again.

Atem waited.

Tea stood against the door.

He waited. He thought about her.

She could open and tell him, or just tell him to leave.

He waited more.

It was Christmas Eve, Tea guessed that she could forgive him. Just this one time.

She opened the door.

Atem quickly embraced her. Tea started to cry.

"I'm sorry, sorry for a being the dumb bastard that I am. Will you forgive me Tea?"

"Yes, of course I do." She forgot about everything. Her birthday, the moment that Atem said that he was moving out and the whole"they were not meant to be" crap. He was here, she knew it. Tea noticed something was in his hand. A small red box...

"Will you accept this from a guy who likes you a lot?" Atem is using the same line he used on their first date. Back in collage, when they thought that they will always be together.

"Yes, I do." Tea knew what it was. She was waiting for this moments for years.

A wedding ring was in the box.

"Now, will you accept my presents?" Tea took Atem's hand and moved it to her belly.

Atem knew what it is. Tea was pregnant.

But what did she mean by 'presents'?

**_ Can people guess what it is?_**


End file.
